


Tender Lovin' Salami

by icarus_falls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Shiratorizawa, Teenagers, teenage hormones are a bitch, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Tendou Satori is your typical hormone-addled, awkward teenager. He can't help that his dick responds to the overwhelming hotness that is the Shiratorizawa Men's Volleyball Team.Nor can he help his dreams.





	Tender Lovin' Salami

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift that started as a drabble and now is this mess (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

The screeching of shoes on the laminated floor filled the spacious gym. The sharp sting of volleyballs smacking the ground seemed even louder in the ears of the third year blocker. 

Tendou Satori stood courtside, watching as his teammates practiced. He enjoyed spending his time observing them instead of fine tuning his skills. Tendou filed their moves away for future reference, watching for any opens and for how their eyes moved while playing. 

Today was a weird day though. He fidgeted as he stood, intertwining his hands behind his back as he bounced on his toes. His teammates just looked so… good today.

Ushijima’s thighs were honestly god-tier. His shorts rode high as he lept for the ball, revealing the deep outlines of his muscles to the redhead. Tendou’s gaze followed the ball as it flew towards the opposite side of the net. 

Shirabu dove for the ball and sent it flying back into the air. His chin was bright red from the contact with the floor. The blocker stared at his battered face, appreciating his strong cheekbones and piercing eyes.

Semi stepped forwards quickly to set the ball. His arms rose high, muscles bulging as he pushed the ball towards Goshiki. Tendou’s traitorous heart thumped at the sight of the setter’s arms. 

Fuck, he needed to get his shit together. He couldn’t help it though- he was attending Shiratorizawa, a school that prided itself on having the strongest players. 

The strongest, most powerful boys with enough fire in their eyes to make even the straightest of guys question their sexuality. 

There was no way to deny the fact that he was horribly turned on by his own teammates. Good volleyball and sweaty skin… the redhead shifted as he checked to see how obvious his boner was.

Tendou was very thankful he had chosen to wear tight briefs that day. 

Practice ended soon after to his relief. He raced home, declining to join his team for meat buns. Instead he rushed to his bedroom and gave his own meat some attention. 

He was completely shameless as he furiously jacked off to the thought of his teammates. 

Tendou knew logically that he couldn’t get involved with any of them. Volleyball came first, since volleyball was love, volleyball was life.

But god dammit, he was allowed to dream about it. About their thick thighs between his legs, their strong arms around his torso. What their dicks might look like… might feel like… 

He moved his hand quicker, a groan escaping through his lips. One thought of Ushijima’s dick had him coming, rendering his guess blocking skills useless as his jizz spilled all over his hand. 

\-- -- -- --

Tendou had an odd experience that night.

His dream started out normal. He dreamt of frolicking bunnies with legs as long as giraffes. He laughed as one kneeled, allowing him ride it like a horse.

A totally normal night for him. 

The rabbit had kicked him off his back though, and the redhead found himself falling. He landed on a plush surface in total darkness. He blinked his eyes while attempting to determine his surroundings. He rolled onto his side, arms sweeping the surface of what he deemed to be a bed. 

Suddenly, a warm body pressed into the mattress beside him. The person scooched over to Tendou, pressing their naked (naked?!) bodies close, their arms wrapping around his torso. 

He moaned at the contact. The hands wandered as they pulled him closer to the masculine chest. The hands traveled south, cupping his balls. Tendou’s hips jerked at the contact. His eyes opened wide as he clutched at the arms around him. 

He shuddered as the other hand wrapped around his manhood, softly stroking him. 

The stranger pressed kisses into his nape as he continued to touch him. Time passed slowly as Tendou gave in to the pleasure. His legs shook from the stimulation. The person behind him moved his hand from his balls to his thigh, pulling his leg backwards to drape it over his hips. 

Tendou turned upwards, allowing his leg to be thrown over the sharp hip.

The stranger’s grip became even tighter and the redhead came, crying out. Tendou could feel himself slipping out of the dream. Before he did though, he needed to see who had been touching him.

He tried to turn but found himself immobile. He craned his neck, catching a glimpse of bright red hair and large eyes before waking completely. 

Tendou woke with a gasp, which quickly turned into a groan. He’d came in his sleep like a 13 year old experiencing a wet dream. 

_God dammit. ___

__\-- -- -- --_ _

__The next week of school was hectic. It was filled with the usual intense practice, flying volleyballs, and bulging muscles._ _

__Tendou tried his hardest to avoid getting a boner in the middle of practice. For the most part, he was successful. There’d only been one instance that he’d needed to excuse himself to go jerk off in the bathroom._ _

__It hadn’t been his fault though._ _

__Ushijima had lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, instead of using a towel like a decent human being. In that moment, he had been facing Tendou and had flashed him his perfectly chiseled abs._ _

__How else was he supposed to react besides with a raging boner?_ _

__Tendou was proud of himself though. That had been the only time he beat it to the thought of one of his teammates. He was doing just fine._ _

__Tendou was doing just fine, until Friday night. He’d laid down and fell asleep quickly, perfectly content in a deep snooze._ _

__Until his dreams started._ _

__He was draped over a cozy lounge chair, arms and legs spread at odd angles. There was a wonderful wet warmth on his dick that made him moan loudly._ _

__His head lazily rolled as he peered down to see who was taking residence between his legs. His face froze in shock when he took in the sight before him._ _

__Brilliant red hair with matching large, downturned eyes. Medium build. Devious glint in the eyes._ _

_Holy shit, it was himself?! ___

____His heart thumped wildly. The Tendou in front of him winked before sucking his entire length into his mouth._ _ _ _

____The real Tendou’s hips wiggled at the intense sensation. His eyes rolled into his head as imaginary Tendou pulled off his length slowly, pausing to suck on the tip._ _ _ _

____He swirled his tongue around the edge of his head before licking at the tip._ _ _ _

____The imaginary Tendou continued his assault. The real Tendou decided that as weird as it was to be sucked off by himself, it was totally okay for now cause damn he was good at it._ _ _ _

____Was that conceited to say?_ _ _ _

____Maybe, but let a guy have his dreams._ _ _ _

____He continued to writhe on his chair, losing himself to the pleasure._ _ _ _

____Tendou felt hands on his ass cheeks, massaging them. He moaned a bit louder at the contact. The mouth on his dick slowed as fingers pressed against his entrance._ _ _ _

____He froze at the contact, making eye contact with the Tendou between his legs. He managed to smirk with his mouth full of dick as he slid a finger inside of him._ _ _ _

____Tendou quickly found his prostate- he was playing with his own body, which gave him an advantage._ _ _ _

____The real Tendou held no chance at lasting. He shook as the imaginary Tendou completely devoured him._ _ _ _

____The dual stimulation was too much, and Tendou ended up shooting down the other Tendou’s throat._ _ _ _

____Imaginary Tendou popped off his softening dick before swallowing. He stood up and leaned over the shivering Tendou, catching his mouth with his own._ _ _ _

____They kissed deeply, tongues intertwining. This continued for a long moment before Imaginary Tendou pulled away and trailed kisses up his jaw. He paused to whisper in his ear._ _ _ _

____“Wake up, Satori-chan…”_ _ _ _

____Tendou’s eyes flew open. His heartbeat sounded in his ears, breaths coming quickly. He raised his hands to rub at his eyes, flabbergasted by the strange dream._ _ _ _

____He groaned as his body shifted and he felt the wetness on his dick._ _ _ _

____He’d came in his sleep again. What the fuck was happening to him?  
\-- -- -- -- _ _ _ _

____Practice was rough that week. He couldn’t block for shit since he kept getting distracted._ _ _ _

____Tendou knew it was just a dream but he couldn’t help but imagine what a real dick what feel like. What it’d feel like to have someone like Ushijima thrusting into him, holding him close… or maybe even Goshiki, who looked like someone who would try way too hard._ _ _ _

____Either way, he wanted to have a dick stuck inside him. Or to stick his dick in someone. Or really just anything involving his dick and a hole._ _ _ _

____He shifted on his feet as he stood courtside. His coach had been giving him the stink eye for the better part of the hour. Tendou knew he was going to have to up his game if he wanted to keep his position on the team._ _ _ _

____His mind was still racing from his dream a few nights ago._ _ _ _

____How did he manage to sleep with himself?! Did that count as his first blow job? It had felt so real, and oh god, what if real blow jobs don’t feel that good? Wait, did that count as masturbation since it was… himself?_ _ _ _

____Fuck, he had to stop thinking about it though. His dick was already getting hard and he still had another hour left of practice._ _ _ _

____Tendou focused on watching the ball as it flew through the air._ _ _ _

____Volleyball. Focus on volleyball. It’s love, it’s life, it’s Shrek. Volleyball._ _ _ _

____\-- -- -- --_ _ _ _

____The week ended up passing smoothly. There were no disturbing dreams, no spunk-filled sheets. Even Friday night passed without a boner. Tendou woke up in a great mood on Saturday._ _ _ _

____He spent the day attached to his Xbox, ignoring the outside world. It was a “treat yourself” day, and god dammit, he was going to enjoy the sweaty muscle-less day._ _ _ _

____The universe was definitely laughing at him though. The second he fell asleep, the dreams began._ _ _ _

____And boy, this dream was worse than any previous dream he’d ever had before._ _ _ _

____He was strewn across a large patch of grass, clothing nowhere in sight. Multiple hands roamed his body as he took in his surroundings.  
They were surrounded by tall grass and a bright blue sky. He could see giant, fluffy clouds and a sunglasses-wearing sun. _ _ _ _

____He was surrounded by… well, himselves. He counted five versions of himself, all in the same state of undress._ _ _ _

____Tendou’s eyes widened. So many fire crotches… that wouldn’t be good in a prairie… aren’t they prone to fires?_ _ _ _

____He was quickly distracted from his thoughts by a familiar wet warmth on his groin. Tendou #1 had taken his length into his mouth, hands groping at his hips._ _ _ _

____Real Tendou moaned out loud until his mouth was claimed by Tendou #2. Their tongues mingled together as real Tendou grabbed at his face._ _ _ _

____They broke their kiss when Tendou #1 released his dick from his grasp. Hands pushed at him, moving him so he was on all fours. Real Tendou’s eyes locked in on the sight of another two Tendous already fucking, the sound of skin slapping ringing in his ears._ _ _ _

____Tendou #1 quickly laid beneath him, taking his dick back into his mouth. Real Tendou’s arms went weak and he leaned on his elbows._ _ _ _

____Tendou #2 ran his hands through real Tendou’s hair, lifting his face and making him rise to his hands again. He grinned down at him as he kneeled before him. His dick nudged at real Tendou’s lips, easily slipping in._ _ _ _

____Tendou shivered at the sensations. His soul actually ascended when he felt fingers on his ass cheeks. He wiggled his hips in invitation._ _ _ _

____Fingers quickly worked him open, pressing around his prostate but not on. His eyes watered as he was teased, Tendou #1 taking his sweet time sucking him off._ _ _ _

____Tendou #3 kneeled while straddling Tendou #1. He inched forward to press the head of his dick against real Tendou’s ass._ _ _ _

____Real Tendou popped off Tendou #2’s length to plead, “please, fuck me…”_ _ _ _

____Tendou #2 grasped his jaw, redirecting his dick back into his mouth with a rough thrust._ _ _ _

____Tendou #3 laughed to himself. “Don’t worry, Satori-chan, I’ll take good care of you. I can guess pretty well what you’ll like.”_ _ _ _

____He grabbed onto Tendou’s hips and thrust in, burying himself in to the hilt._ _ _ _

____Real Tendou keened around Tendou #2’s dick, eyes closing in pleasure._ _ _ _

____Tendou #3 set a good, firm pace. With every thrust into his ass, his dick was pushed into Tendou #1 deeper and Tendou #2’s dick slid even further down his throat._ _ _ _

____Tears formed in his eyes as Tendou was thoroughly fucked. Warm skin pressed into him from all angles, strong hands holding onto his shaking body._ _ _ _

____He wanted this to never end. He rocked back and forth, savoring the feel of being fucked so thoroughly._ _ _ _

____Eventually the sensations became too much. He couldn’t stop himself from shooting his load down Tendou #1’s mouth, moaning around the dick in his mouth._ _ _ _

____The Tendous didn’t stop though. They kept going and going, thrusting and sucking even harder. Real Tendou’s eyes rolled as he passed out._ _ _ _

____\-- -- -- --_ _ _ _

____Tendou woke to the sun blaring in his eyes. The familiar feeling of a racing heartbeat and wet sheets welcomed him into consciousness._ _ _ _

____He was officially done with these wet dreams. Sure, you had to love yourself before you can love someone else, but this seemed a little extreme._ _ _ _

____Tendou rolled onto his stomach on a dry part of the sheets. His hands clutched at his wild hair as he groaned into the pillow._ _ _ _

____At least it was laundry day._ _ _ _


End file.
